


Destiel #3

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Cas has his first nightmare."<br/>-myheartlikewoah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #3

Dean’s own snore jolted him back awake. He sat fully upright in the armchair he had nearly fell asleep on and paused for a moment so his eyes could adjust to the dark. Cas’s calm, steady breaths filled up the otherwise quiet room. The used-to-be-angel had insisted that he should stay in Dean’s room and seemed rather disappointed when Dean had offered to sleep in a different room. Well, if you consider being rather disappointed as tearing up and begging Dean multiple times not to leave again. It was surprising how clingy and attached this new, human Cas was, and quite frankly, it was endearing to Dean.

Dean considered leaving Cas while he slept, maybe to go find Sam’s laptop and enjoy himself while nobody else was around. Right as Dean stood up, a strained whimper was heard from Dean’s bed. Dean stopped moving towards the door and stared at the lump that was Cas. He was fidgeting in the bed, shaking his head and whispering something under his breath. Dean’s brow creased in worry and he hurried over to Cas’s side.

 

"No, no…" Cas was whining. Dean grabbed his shoulder and shook it, trying to wake him up.

"Cas-"

"No, stop!" Cas’s voice grew louder, shaking.

"Cas-"

"I won’t." Cas was shivering now, his knees moving up, curling himself into a frightened-looking ball of ex-angel. He shook with a sob and raised his voice, "Stop-"

"CAS!" Dean yelled close to Cas’s face, stirring the hair sticking in multiple ways on Cas’s head. He opened his eyes, flinching at Dean’s yelling. Cas scrambled up into a sitting position, hugging his knees against himself and putting his face atop them.

"Dean, I was there. In heaven. Th-they were doing things…they were hurting me, Dean. Don’t let them hurt me."

"You were dreaming, Cas." Dean felt pity overflow into his voice as he looked at the man on his bed. Dean remembered when he used to have bad dreams as a child. His mother always had the perfect remedy at hand, and Dean planned to use it. "Come here." Dean reached out a hand towards Cas, who took it willingly and climbed off of the bed.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Cas asked, glancing wearily around himself. Dean felt a smile light up on his own face as he walked into the kitchen. "Wait there." Dean told him, pointing to a kitchen stool. Three quiet minutes later, Cas and Dean were headed back to Dean’s room, a mug of hot cocoa in each one’s hand. "I don’t understand-"

"Drink it, Cas." Dean encourages, completely sure he would like it. He watched Cas put the white mug up to his lips and take a long, slow sip. Cas’s eyes lit up and a small smile appeared shyly on his face. "It’s like…liquid chocolate." The ex-angel stated happily. They were back in Dean’s room by now, Cas crawling onto the bed, setting the mug on the bedside table momentarily. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled triumphantly, chuffed that Cas enjoyed the hot cocoa. “You’d better get back to sleep, then. I’m right here if you have another nightmare.” But before Dean could even move away, Cas grabbed him by his arm, grip tight and firm.

"Uh..Would you just stay here?" Cas asked a little bit awkwardly, motioning to the spot next to him on the bed. "Please?" Dean could already see the waterworks in his eyes, threatening to spill over onto Cas’s blushing cheeks. Dean’s heart beat quickened as he stumbled over his own words, "Er, yeah, sure thing, Cas. Sure I will." Dean sat down on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him. He felt like his heart was going to stop as Cas leaned his head onto Dean’s shoulder and scooted as close as possible to Dean’s side, pulling a blanket up over himself.

"Thank you, Dean." the man mumbled sleepily as Dean draped his arm across Cas’s shoulders. He watched Cas fall asleep, smiling to himself and screaming inwardly, feeling like an obsessed teenage girl, but honestly liking the feeling. After a while, his breathing synced with Cas’s and he fell asleep watching Cas’s chest rise and fall. The rest of the night was spent without nightmares or problems, just cuddling and sleep.


End file.
